Silver Swords
by drkrose393
Summary: Kenshin's past life comes forward to haunt him in the form of a young women. This is written for way back at the beginning of the series just after Sano decides to stay...first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

The dark night sky was black and ominous giving off an eerie glow on the small city streets of the town that lay before her. The tall hooded figure stood on the vacant hill and watched the sleeping town her sapphire eyes burning as she delicately spun the sharp sword in her hands, flashing silver in the onyx night. The black traveler's cloak she wore whipped around her, swirling in the night air.

"Battosai" she whispered to the wind, the thirst for revenge burning her mouth, " prepare for judgment."

With that she began her descent on the city, headed for the small dojo on the south side. A cruel smile on her lips as she passed through the sleeping town.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Ruruni Kenshin or any of the others! ( although nothing can keep me from wanting to)!

** Maddie here, this is my first fanfic and I intend to keep it going, however updates are difficult because internet access is VERY limited for me. The story is NOT a love story between Miasha and Kenshin! Who is it between you ask? Read on and discover for yourselves…(insert evil laughter)-mwehahahahahahahah!**

**I wrote this story for right after Yahiko, and Sano have come to stay with Kauro and Kenshin at the dojo. No Flamers please…(or I will send my flying monkeys after you!)  **

"You moronic BAFOON!" Sano shouted, his eyes flashing.

Kenshin's soft eyes glanced up in confusion at Sano's black rage, "Oro?…" Sano's fist lashed out clubbing Kenshin across the head, causing him to fall backwards onto the dirt road.

" I nearly had 'em!" he shouted shaking his fist in the air. Kenshin had disrupted another street brawl that Sano had picked with some passing brutes just outside of the city limits. With some kind words and gentle persuasion the fight had been dissolved. It was the third fight Sano had nearly fought this week. Kenshin had hoped that in the path month Sano had spent with him in the dojo that the aggressive fighter would have mellowed out.

"But Sano… you know what Kauro said, it's wrong to fight without a reason. You aren't supposed to-" Kenshin's voice cut off as he dodged yet another blow from his friend.

"Forget Kauro! What does she know? Can't a guy simply get a descent fight around here?" he yelled.

_So much for mellowing out, _Kenshin thought to himself,as he flew backward crashing to the ground.

Sano stood over him seething, until he crammed his hands into his hip pockets and began walking towards town, "C'mon Kenshin…I'm starved, let's go grab somthin' to eat."

Not wanting to enrage his friend into another violent spree Kenshin followed quietly rubbing the sore spot on his head.

The sun burned down on them as they pressed through the crowded steets of Tokyo, passing shops and fruit stands, Sano glaring headlong, daring anyone to step in his way.

As they approached the restraint a strange cloaked figure brushed past them knocking into Sano roughly before pressing on.

"Hey!" Sano said catching the attention of some other passerby's. The cloaked figure walked on ignoring him.

Growling Sano stalked towards them hands clenched into fists.

"Let it go Sano…" Kenshin whispered, following him hoping he wouldn't need to break up another fight.

"No." Sano said shortly fully disgruntled, "You said earlier it's wrong to fight without a reason, right? Well, this is a good enough reason- I'm going to help the world by teaching this guy some manners."

"That's not what I-"

"HEY! You in the hood, you owe me an apology!" Sano's arm shot out grabbing them gruffly by the cowl of their cloak, yanking them backwards.

"Alright buddy… I-" Sano's eyes widened as he dropped the figure to the ground. " You're a-a-a…"

"Girl?" the figured woman said, lowering her hood.

Kenshin's eyes widened as well when he saw her. Her slim figure was about 5'5". Her tawny was pulled back in a tight bun on the back of her head. She had porcelain skin which was flushing hotly, staining her cheeks a crimson color. Her most striking feature though was her eyes. They were a mixture of blues and greens, and they stared angrily at Sano.

" And what of it _birdbrain_," she continued not even noticing the red haired man behind her as her wrath washed over Sano. " Just because you have some gimpy hair, and muscle doesn't mean you have the right to bully people and be rude to travelers…"

"Hey shorty, don't get smart! You were the one being rude, you bumped into me!"

"And who, pray tell, followed me and lifted me up off the ground seeking retribution you imbecile?" She growled, her voice low, eyes narrowing. Sano suddenly found a small fist colliding swiftly with his jaw as he stumbled backwards, caught off guard.

"No one… calls me shorty, bird head."

"Why I ought'ah-"

"Kenshin chose that moment to step in, standing between Sano and the young woman.

"Cool it Sano," he said turning from the fuming man to face the young girl.

" Sorry about that…" Kenshin said smiling lightly at the girl, "This one apologizes for his friends rudeness."

"HEY! _She_ was the one being RUDE!" Sano shouted, completely infuriated.

But Kenshin hardly noticed. The girl's dark eyes were staring at him, full of… he couldn't place it. She seemed vaguely familiar…

"Pardon this one, but do I…know you?"

The girl's eyes suddenly returned to their normal gaze and she smiled slightly.

"I doubt it," she said, her voice a bit rough.

" Oh well, this one goes by the name of Kenshin, and the man you recently spoke with," he said motioning to the still fuming Sano, "is Sanosuke."

"I'm Miasha," she replied, nodding her head softly, though her eyes remained slightly dark.

" We were just about to go get something to eat if you would like to, we would be honored if you would-"

"HEY!" Sano shouted nearly deafening Kenshin with a blow to the head. "DON'T INVITE _HER!_"

" I would be honored," Miasha smiled, glaring past Kenshin at Sano.

"Fine," Sano muttered spinning on his heel and heading back to the restaurant, "But she pays for herself!"

Shrugging, with an apologetic smile, Kenshin turned to follow Sano, not noticing the cruel smile that lit Miasha's lips, causing her entire face to darken.

_Found you at last_, she thought to herself as she followed them through the streets, back the way she came.


End file.
